


To Have Dreams

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Ginny watches her dreams slip away.





	To Have Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Ten prompt(s) used: There’s been a dream of mine for a while…I wish it would come true  
> Word Prompts: fire, faith, food  
> Pairing: Ginny/Luna  
> Kink: voyeurism
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

To Have Dreams

~

Luna’s waiting in the garden. When Ginny appears, she spins, her face lighting up. “I had faith you would come,” she says. Her fair hair looks like it’s catching fire in the sunlight as it frames her face. She’s beautiful. 

Ginny sighs. “I only came because I wanted to give you my news in person. I…I can’t stay.” 

Tilting her head as if listening to voices no one else can hear, Luna hums. “You’ve made a decision.” 

Swallowing, Ginny nods. “Yes. I said yes.” She wrings her hands. “Mum…she’s over the moon. She’s already planning the food for the wedding.” 

Luna goes still. Then, she smiles. “Congratulations.”

Ginny bows her head. She knows Luna’s genuinely happy, but it still feels like a betrayal. “I thought I could…I’m sorry, Luna. I just can’t disappoint everyone.” 

Reaching for her, Luna pulls her close, hugging her. “It’s okay. As long as you’re being true to yourself, I’ll be happy.” 

Closing her eyes, Ginny inhales Luna for the last time. “I wish things could be different—”

“Shh,” Luna murmurs, pulling her onto the soft grass. “Don’t tell me, show me how you wish they could be.” 

Sobbing, Ginny rips opens Luna’s sundress, presses kisses to her breasts, sucks her nipples into her mouth. She’s frantic, trying to touch Luna everywhere, commit to memory everything about her. 

Luna, as always, meets her every move, stroking Ginny’s sides, her arse, gripping Ginny’s hips. When Luna’s fingers nudge aside her knickers to slide inside Ginny, and her thumb starts tracing slow circles around Ginny’s clit, it’s too much. 

Ginny’s body convulses as she comes. And still Luna doesn’t stop. Banishing Ginny’s knickers, she fingers Ginny through her orgasm before rolling her onto her back and parting her legs.

“Circe,” Ginny whispers, her mind clearing just long enough to focus on Luna moving her head between her thighs. Then, at the first slide of Luna’s tongue, she’s once again lost. 

Throwing her head back, Ginny arches, grinding her cunt against Luna’s mouth as Luna licks her through her second and third orgasms of the day. 

When Luna’s done, Ginny can’t move, she can only struggle to catch her breath, and watch Luna with heavy-lidded eyes. 

Luna sits up, reaching for her dress. She pulls it on and stands, looking regal despite the way it hangs off her in ruined strips. “Promise you’ll be happy with him,” she says. 

Ginny’s eyes well up with tears. “I’m sorry—”

Luna’s smile is sad, but her eyes are clear as she gazes down at Ginny. “There’s been a dream of mine for a while. I wish it would come true.”

“What?” Ginny whispers. 

But Luna simply turns and walks away. 

The memory mists over, and Ginny, watching, cheeks wet with more than memories, pulls her face from the Pensieve. Sobbing, she gasps to catch her breath. 

“Ginny?” cries Harry, knocking at the door. “Are you done with the Pensieve? I have to go to work.” 

Biting her lip, Ginny wipes her eyes. Then, head held high, she says, “Yes, I’ll be out in a moment.” 

When she opens the door, Harry kisses her cheek, then runs down the stairs. “See you tonight!”

Once the house is silent, Ginny goes downstairs to tend the children. Her precious memories are once again tucked into her bra, close to her heart. She will look at them again another day, when she needs to remember what it’s like to have dreams. 

~


End file.
